


Spare Key

by SecretSecret



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Because these two are as subtle as an earthquake, But Miguel figures it out, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSecret/pseuds/SecretSecret
Summary: Johnny and Daniel are meeting at Cobra Kai for daily sparring before classes start. It's Miguel who begins to suspect that there's more going on than meets the eye.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by some anonymous asks on my tumblr (blinkasaurus). I dedicate it to the anon(s) who conceived the idea! Thanks for the fun prompt!
> 
> The story begins with the text of the anon asks. I'd like to have included those as images, but...I'm not great at embedding images, so here we are!

Anon #1:

"All is not what it seems:

Hawk has been seething for the past ten minutes, the Cobras were once again locked out of their dojo while their sensei and Larusso senior were sparring. He didn’t like the truce they had struck with those pussies from Miyagi-Do. But he didn’t have a say in any of it, let alone the daily spars their senseis were having and just by the sound of it - loud grunts and even the occasional scream - the fight must be vicious. He smirks when the door is finally unlocked revealing a flushed Larusso struggling to walk to his car. The guy looks so out of breath and bruised, he can’t even meet their eyes. Their sensei really is a badass. Lmao-"

Anon #2:

"It’s definitely Miguel that finds out about the sexy sparring because a) that kid totally has a spare key of the dojo by now and b) that fighting position was definitely foreign to him"

___________

“ Man, just use your key.”

“What? No, Sensei said it’s for emergencies only. Clearly he’s in there, so it’s not an emergency.”

Hawk was insistent. “Come ON, dude! We’ve been out here for an hour, and we haven’t heard a sound in the last fifteen minutes. What if they killed each other while we just sat here, huh?”

Miguel rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, they’re not DEAD. I’m sure they’re just, you know, cooling off. Having a beer and talking it out, maybe.”

“Yeah right. Have you SEEN what Mr. L looks like when he walks outta there? Sensei’s been messing him up on the daily. He always gets his ass handed to him. You’re telling me they’re suddenly gonna just...chat like buddies?”

“I don’t know. They’ve seemed more chill lately. I met Sam over at Miyagi-Do one day last week before our date, and right before we left, Sensei showed up. Said he needed to borrow some tools to fix that water damage in the back room. That’s something friends would do, right? Share tools or whatever?”

Hawk frowned. “What tools would Mr. L have that Sensei doesn’t have? Wasn’t he a repairman or something, before opening the dojo?”

Miguel’s brows knitted together. Hawk had a point. And now that he thought about it, that water damage had still been there during yesterday’s workout. A thought started to form in his mind, and his head tipped slightly to the side as he considered it.

“You know what? I think I will go in. Just, uh...to check on them real quick. Wait out here, okay? In case there’s some problem inside. Wouldn’t want all the younger kids to see Sensei, uh, hurt or anything.”

Hawk looked a little confused, but nodded. “Sure, man.” Miguel unlocked the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

A few minutes later, he emerged, and Hawk rushed up to him. “So? What’s up in there?”

Miguel struggled to keep a goofy grin off of his face. “Oh. Ah. Sensei says class is canceled today. Like I thought, they’re just...having a beer, and...working things out. But they’re both pretty beaten up today. I think they’re about done with the, ah, daily sparring. Aching joints, and all that.” He started walking toward his bike.

“Wait!” Hawk yelled. “Class is just canceled? Just like that?” 

“Yup! Everyone can go. He said he’ll see us here tomorrow,” Miguel called over his shoulder, not stopping as he jumped on his bike and started pedaling toward home. Exasperated, Hawk tried the door of the dojo, but Miguel had locked it behind him when he came out. He huffed out a sigh and began dispersing with the rest of the students.

___________

Inside the dojo, two bodies were curled together on the mat. Luckily for Miguel, they’d managed to do a reasonable job of covering themselves before they passed out. Daniel was drooling a little on Johnny’s chest, one leg thrown over the other man’s hip. Johnny’s nose was buried in Daniel’s dark hair, his arm thrown across the brunette’s shoulders. Near Johnny’s face, where Miguel hoped he couldn’t miss it, was a note.

_ Hey Sensei! Hey Mr. L! _

_ I’m really happy for you guys. Looks like you’re working out your differences. To be honest, we’d all be relieved for you two to stop fighting for a change. Besides, it’s better not to go through life alone. You both deserve to be happy. _

_ The other students don’t know yet, and I didn’t tell them, but you should do it soon. Everyone is suspicious. Honestly I’m surprised nobody figured it out sooner. Looking back, it was kind of obvious. _

_ Miguel _

_ PS- You really should find another time and place to meet. If you get caught by someone else, you could both end up on the sex offender registry. Just FYI. _


End file.
